Code Darkness
by Rena-chan121958
Summary: Eve, Aisha, Elesis, Elsword, Add, Ara and Raven have entered Elder. The once queen strugglles with this odd group of misshaps and more importantly her own thoughts and desires as they come to pass each blood stained battle. -Okay so I don't own Elsword, and this was partial request and partial making it because. It's a dark read so be warned now! Of course as always enjoy!
1. Code Darkness: Prologue

Even though I believe I have plenty of fanfictions going on right now, this was half request and half because I had to get it our of my mind and onto to virtual papaer. Anyway so this is an Elsword fanfiction and if you don't know what that is well then this is kinda just a dark read. This is just the prologue by the way and it's impossibly short. Regardless, I don't own any of the characters and I don't know if it will be continued or not. So if you do read it, then I hope you like it and if not well then your not. ~Rena-chan

Code Darkness

*Prologue*

_Being carried through a path of blood I'm bound to become stained an tainted, being one who is persuaded easily by the darker thoughts and desires of the world it would not be long before I would grow irritated and long to walk along the bodies of the dead in a newfound darkness. Let the darkest thoughts consume my mind as I write with the blood of my once friends and family, on a page so black it makes oblivions look look as lit as a candle and those who hold evil close as kind as the morning sunrise._

**(A/N):**Well I told you it was going to be extremely short right? So that was it and an fyi, things in italics are thoughts, quotations are speach and there are no POV except the one telling the story, so me. So I hope this got you thinking about the upcoming because that was the main goal, the first chapter should be out soon if your interested. ~Rena-chan


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival In Elder

Hey so guess what I'm _finally _updating the first chapter to this. It's abbout time right? So anyway it's just the beginning so I promise it will get better and smoother. I skipped all of Ruben and everything that happens there so everyone has come to Elder (hence the title of this chapter) and the current charaters are Eve, ADD, Chung, Elesis, Elsword, Raven, Rena, Aisha and Ara plus a few side characters like Hoffman and what not. So that's just where I'm starting I've also been requested to make a certain love-triangle so you'll be able to see the start of that here to. Other than that enjoy yourselves readers! ~Rena-chan.

Code Darkness: Arrival in Elder

Eve followed after her friends, and the once who she deemed as more of a rival according to only her apparently, as they entered the place known as Elder. "Wow it's so busy here, so full of like compared to Ruben Village!" Aisha exclaimed as she spun around in awe.

"I wonder if there's a place where we can get new clothing, this outfit is a little worn out from that last battle we had." Rena pointed out looking around.

"I'm coming with you Rena, I need new clothes too, want to come Aisha, Elesis?" Ara asked taking down he hair. Both other girls nodded with giggles as the pointed out the flaws in each others clothing.

"Eve are you coming too? I'm sure there's something you would like too." Ara added looking over at the once Nasod queen who seemed to be staring off into the distance.

"I am alright, thank you for the offer." Came the curt reply before Eve walked off on her own in the opposite direction. The girls looked at each other and shrugged before slipping into chatter as they walked off.

"I suppose I'll go find the guy who runs this place that has the connection with Ruben, Hoffman I think his name was." Elsword said after a few moments of silence between the guys of the group. They weren't positive on how to interact just yet because each of them came from such different pasts.

"I'll come with you." Raven said in an almost desperate attempt to get away from the cannon wielder and the psycho power happy guy.

"I'll go and find the queen, to make sure she isn't doing anything stupid." Add smirked before turning down the path Eve had headed earlier.

"I'll go with you, I've got nothing better to do." Chung announced before he caught up to the other and they stared their search.

_I know it was here somewhere, where is that gate?_ Eve asked herself turning down random corners until she came to a door that, by the looks of it, lead to another demon invaded ground they would have to push themselves through. _Finally, now if I could simply get through it._

"Oi queen, what the hell are doing leaving Elder?" Add's voice rang out from behind her causing Eve to sigh.

"There is another demon ground on the other side of this door, that is where I'm going." She replied looking back at the two with empty blue orbs.

"Don't you think you should wait a while? I mean we can enhance our weapons here because whatever is beyond that door has got to be stronger than where we came from right?" Chung reasoned with a friendly smile. Eve turned back towards the door and laid her hand on the metal. Taking a momentary look at her drones to see their damage was not too terrible, Eve decided to go anyway.

"The sooner we can start clearing the demons the better." She replied calling on Oberon to announce their presence and begin the battle. Add stopped the door from closing and followed after her. Chung sighed and looked back to the town before he too ran after the pair.

A stubborn queen, she's going to get herself hurt going in like that. He thought as he caught up and fell in step with Eve and Add.

"I don't have to be escorted, I can fight my own battles." She announced realizing both boys didn't look as though they would be leaving anytime soon.

"Yeah, but who knows what's or who is here." Add replied with a shrug, Eve mentally groaned watching as her drone moved ahead of them in case.

"I'm confident in my abilities." Came the sharp reply as someone with a small knife showed up in front of them ready to fight. Eve and the others jumped out of the way before they were slashed. Concentrating for a second she shot a series of electron balls as the person as they tried to come closer. Oberon saw what was going on and shot them in the back with his laser just missing the top of Chung's head. "As well I'm confident in my drones' abilities as well." Eve added as she saw Chung hit the floor for safety.

"I'm confident in their ability to possibly kill me." He grumbled as he picked himself off the floor. Add smirked from Eve's side as he saw the younger picking himself up.

**(A/N)**: so there's the first chapter of this and like I said it will get smoother. I'm basing this all on the most recent game by the way so if some things are off that's why. If you don't know the game then I suggest looking into it before you read any more of this.


	3. Wally's Memorial Bridge

(A/N):Hi readers, sorry it's been so long since I have updated this. So this chapter pretty much is exactly what the title will clue you into. Wally's Memorial Bridge. Could be some grammar/spelling errors idk for sure because my beta is MIA. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, yes it's short because I had writers block for the _longest _time on this story and I still kind of do. Future chapters should be better. Anyway, on with the chapter! ~Rena-chan

Wally's Memorial Bridge

Calling her drone back to her side Eve glided ahead of the boys who had started a glaring contest between them not noticing her slipping away from sight. "If you weren't so young, maybe you could be some use to her." Add remarked when he saw that Chung was glaring at him. Said boy stood up and walked over to Add with determination, the other just looked down at him knowing he could take the kid if he had to.

"I have a batter chance than you, she doesn't even like you." Chung shot back with his own smirk before he turned and noticed Eve was ahead of them. Add's eyes narrowed and casually walked by Chung before tripping him so the younger fell back into the dirt and he glided ahead to where Eve was.

"I believe we should head back, there isn't much we can do here except explore and or wait around for someone else to attack. It's better if we come back with the rest of the group." Add announced when he caught up to Eve.

"I don't believe that is necessary." Came the sharp reply from the snow-haired queen as she kept walking. Add sighed to himself and looked around.

"Do we even know where this leads? Or for that matter where we are?" Chung asked catching up to the older two.

"We're still in Elder, where exactly is unclear." Eve told him looking at her surroundings. There were large platforms and a tower in the middle of the road, purposely cut out holes that dropped down somewhere below the ground.

"Doesn't look like someone would just abandon this place normally, I'm surprised there's no one around." Chung commented seeing as they seemed to be the only ones there.

"We know there's someone here, we were already attacked once. We know there's no way that attackers do so solo. There's always more than one." The once queen of Nasods noted replying past encounters with enemies they had come across.

"The queen's right, there's always more than one." Add agreed jumping onto one of the platforms in front of them. Eve flew across the holes in the ground and started moving up the tower with the boys following close behind.

"Trespassers!" Shouted a voice, "They've come to steal from us!" it called again. In a matter of seconds the group was surrounded by masked bandits. The smallest bandits had dagger-like blades and moved quickly, the larger ones seemed keen on just fighting with their fists. Then there were a group of large men-like bears carrying logs around.

"Well, this just turned into something more interesting. Looks like it's time to fight." Add smiled sickly looking at his opponents. Eve rolled her eyes as she scanned the ones in front of her. Chung readied his cannon to hit someone off their feet.

"Tell me you, where are we?" Eve asked in a commanding voice pointing at one of the bandits who looked ready to charge at her.

"You're in Wally's Memorial Bridge of course, and we're not going to let you take a step closer to our goods! Attack them!" The bandit replied, Eve looked to Add and nodded. The smile on his face grew wider as he kicked an electron ball towards the little guy and threw him back.

"How many do you figure there are of these guys?" Chung asked as more and more of them started showing up.

"No idea, just mow them all down!" Add called back as he punched the one he had attacked before. Eve used her whip to hit a crowed of them away from her and the other two.

"That's easier said than done, these guys are stronger than the Phorus we fought beforehand in Rueben." She said setting off Oberon on two of them and jumped away from a knife being thrust at her.

"Should we go get the others?" Chung asked hitting one of them in the face with the end of his cannon.

"No, we can deal with them." Add replied kicking electron balls at them to force them back to a lower level.

"After this we will need to head back to the village though, we can't just leave the others behind, I think the local villagers will probably want to know what's been going on if they don't already. If they do then I am sure we can be of some help to them." Chung advised, the other two didn't respond and chose to focus on their enemies.

** (A/N):** Okay so there you go, the technically second chapter of Code Darkness. Like I said future chapters will be more interesting!


End file.
